


Do You Have To?

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S2, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS S2, post-Innocence; Xander's POV of Buffy and Angel's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have To?

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Cranberries" prompt at open_on_sunday; lyrics from "Linger"

"All I could think to say was 'I thought the world of you.' And he said, 'You thought nothing could go wrong, but you were wrong. You were wrong.'"

Willow sighed. "Poor Buffy."

Xander shrugged. "Yeah, you were trapped inside a Cranberries song."

Both girls glared at him.

Xander wanted to be sympathetic. Really. But he'd had to endure the couple-ness of Buffy and Angel, then the thought that their sex was so amazing it was literally _soul-blowing_, and now the idea that even their fights were lyrical?

Why was everything about Buffy so epic except her feelings for _him_?


End file.
